


Sneaky Summer

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhisky, Fluff, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Sixteen year old Fred and George spend the summer holidays at The Burrow.The Quidditch World Cup is approaching, so the house is packed with people and the twins have to sneak out to have some alone time together.





	1. Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Carnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carnation/gifts).



> The characters aren't mine obviously, but I do love them. So does Scarlet_Carnation whom I dedicate this work to. Enjoy, Sweety! Thank you for being you! 😘

The hot summer sun was burning down on Fred and George while they were working hard, de-gnoming the garden of The Burrow. As always, they had come home for the summer holidays and when it came to either doing the de-gnoming or helping their mother by peeling peas, they had chosen the gnomes and left the legumes to Ron and Ginny. "You look so sexy when you're sweaty like that!" George told his twin with an unambiguous smile. "Oh I do, do I?" Fred smirked and took off his t-shirt. "It's too hot, don't you think, brother dearest? Don't you feel like this chore is becoming increasingly... _hard_?" George made a growling noise but didn't dare pouncing on his brother right then and there, because they were still clearly visible if anyone looked out of the kitchen window. He glimpsed over to it and indeed saw Ginny and Ron looking out to him and Fred over the heap of peas next to the sink. Still, George had enough of the gnomes. And of Fred's teasing. Without warning, he grabbed his twin's wrist and pulled him with him to the orchard and out of sight from the house.   
  
Fred was pleasantly surprised by his brother's sudden action and glad that his plan had worked so well. As soon as they had reached their favorite large apple tree, George pinned him against it and demanded access to his mouth by letting his tongue slide over Fred's bottom lip. Fred was only too happy to grant it and entangled his fingers into his brother's red hair. George's hands were on his twin's hips, his upper body, still dressed in a t-shirt, pressed against Fred's naked chest. "Not fair!" the older twin protested, briefly breaking the kiss, and he took off George's shirt in one swift movement. George grinned and continued ravishing Fred's tongue with his own. Their kissing got fiercer and they groaned into one anothers' mouths as they rubbed the bulges in their shorts against each other. "You can stay inside or whatever but _I_ wanna know what they're up to! It's bound to be something cool!" they heard Ginny's voice say not too far away. "They're not gonna be too pleased, though..." Ron's voice replied. Their siblings obviously were done helping in the kitchen. George swore and pulled away from Fred who looked rather annoyed himself. They quickly stepped away from each other, trying to adjust their shorts so that their hard-ons wouldn't show but Ron and Ginny nearing them now of all times, was quite a turn-off anyway.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" Ginny said by way of a greeting. "None of your business!" Fred answered crossly. "Yeah, fuck off and leave us alone!" George said, surprising himself with the forcefulness of his words. "Oh come off it! It's not like we caught you shagging, gits!" Ron retorted, now being the one surprised by his own bravado. George looked very slightly taken aback for the briefest of moments but Fred handled the situation confidently as always. "Wanted to catch us shagging, did you, baby brother...?" he said, walking towards Ron, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he continued, suggestively licking his own index finger and tracing it down his naked chest in the direction of his shorts, "... Seeing your hot older brother's indulge in raw, carnal desire..." Fred's hand had reached his crotch now and he pretended to rub it through the fabric as he leaned close to Ron's ear and breathed his next words into it. "Would you have wanted to join in?" Ron merely stood there, transfixed and gaping, while Ginny was laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. "Euw, Fred, that's gross... What... Why... Dammit! I just accompanied _her_!" Ron muttered, disgruntedly pointing at Ginny and then he quickly toddled off before either Fred or George could hex him. "Don't worry, Ronniekins! No one's ever gonna indulge in carnal desire with a prat like you anyway!" Fred shouted after him, before turning to his still laughing sister. "As for you, Gin, let the big boys play alone, will you? What we're doing is nothing for your eyes. C'mon, George!" he said and walked back to the house. George followed him while Ginny indignantly marched off in the other direction.  
  
About halfway between the Orchard and The Burrow, George quickly glanced around, then grabbed his twin's wrist once more and pulled him to turn in an other direction. Fred looked at him in surprise. "What's up? Where are we going?" - "It's too hot to be inside and the house is too packed. I've got a better idea", George informed him. A few moments later they were standing in the shadow of the small, decrepit wooden outbuilding that was half broomshed and half chicken barn. George sat down on the grass, leaning onto the shed's wall and pulled his brother's hand to make him join him which Fred did immediately. They sat next to each other, their backs leaning onto the exterior wall, legs bent and slightly spread, thighs touching. "For a moment I thought Ron had caught us out," George admitted, while playing with a few blades of grass he had just picked from the lawn between his legs. "Naa, don't be stupid, little Ronnie is far too oblivious for such sneaky observations... If anyone ever finds out it'll rather be Ginny. But right now, she's still too convinced that all we really do the whole day is prank people and invent new stuff to do so. Bless her innocent mind... " George let out a hearty laugh at his brother's words. "To be honest Freddie, I think she's far less innocent than she lets on but in essence I guess you're right. She doesn't suspect anything. Yet. And neither does Ron. That said..." he turned right to face Fred and found himself looking into identical green eyes, "That show you put on with our baby brother left me kind of jealous..." Fred let out a gasp as George reached for his crotch and rubbed his left hand on the fabric over the rapidly growing bulge. "Je- jealous?... Of Ron? You're... you're kidding, right? That bloke's got... as much sex appeal as... an old hag..."- "Yeah, I know", George said casually, opening Fred's shorts and sliding his hand into them, "I'm far more sexy than him." Fred confirmed this with a low grunt. "You're the... the only one I fa- fancy, G- George," Fred was stammering, now that his twin had closed his fingers around his cock and began to stroke it. "Oh you _fancy_ me, do you?" George said in a teasing tone, very slowly making to pull away his hand again. "LOVE!“ Fred shouted at once, "I _love_ you, Georgie. You and only you! Always have, always will!" In response, George encompassed the cock more firmly again, resuming the stroking. "That sounds better... I love you too, Freddie... And I also love to make you stutter and babble..." he grinned maliciously and slightly squeezed the head of Fred's cock, drawing a lustful moan from him. "You know what I also love?" He was leaning close to Fred now, whispering in his ear, "... To hear you begging for more..." Fred let out a loud moan and rolled his eyes. His brother teasing him like that turned him on so much that he could hardly bear it. And he knew that George knew this full well. "Dammit, Georgie... _Please_! Please get me off... Make me come the way only you can... Oh Gooood!" Fred threw his head back in lust as George stroked his cock faster, expertly squeezing it every now and then and spreading the precum over the glans with his thumb. Feeling those firm, slender fingers around himself, those tiny movements they made at exactly the right time in exactly the right places, Fred knew it wouldn't take him long to come. "FUCK! George... This is amazing... Yeah... Please... Like that... Oh dammit, Georgie, I'm gonna..." Fred emitted a deep moan as he came, spurting his seed over George's hand and his own shorts. 


	2. Down by the pond

Dinner that evening was going to be a rather crowded affair. Because in a few days' time all of them would go to see the final of the Quidditch World Cup together, not only Harry and Hermione had joined them at The Burrow but also Charlie and Bill. George and Fred were still sitting by the shed in the garden when dinner time arrived. After George had spelled his brother clean, they had both dozed off a little in the pleasant afternoon sun and although they were rather well rested now, George was a little moody because having their older brothers home meant no alone time at night as the twins would be sharing Ron's room with him and Harry. "Come one, Georgie, we're still going to have fun, I promise!" Fred said, grinning shrewdly when he stood up and held his hand out to his brother. George looked sceptical but took it anyway and let Fred pull him up. They walked back to the house together, only letting go of each other's hands when they had reached the visual range of the kitchen window again.

"Now, don't you want to put some clothes on?" their mother greeted the twins when they entered the kitchen. "Oh... yeah..." Fred quickly glanced around to check who was still missing and then loudly shouted "Oi Ron! Bring two shirts, will ya?" through the whole house (earning an appalled "Now _really_ , Fred!" from Mrs. Weasley). George merely shook his head, smirking, waved his wand behind his mother's back and handed Fred one of the two shirts that had just appeared in his hand. "Oh, thanks!" Fred grinned and put on the shirt. "What's up? Why were you shouting?" Ron inquired when he joined them, with Harry and Hermione in tow. "Oh, just sit down you three, Fred was making ruckus..." Mrs. Weasley said as she beckoned them to sit down. "Ruckus? _me_? I would _never_ think of such a thing!" Fred declared indignantly but then made to sit down rather quickly when he saw the warning look on his mother's face. However, he chose to not sit next to George like ne normally did. Instead, he took place opposite him, next to Charlie. "I haven't seen you for so long, Charlie-boy, let's catch up properly!" said Fred as he lowered himself to his chair and winked at his twin. George was not entirely happy with the situation because he liked having Fred closer than this, especially with the prospect of limited closeness later on. Nevertheless he found comfort in the thought that this way he could at least look at his lover and maybe exchange a flirty glance or two.

It soon became apparent to George that his brother had clearly had a hidden agenda when he chose his seat. George was immersed in a conversation with Harry, who sat next to him, when he jumped at the feeling of something on his ankle. He quickly composed himself though and looked over to Fred, who was glancing at him from the corner of his eye and grinned mischievously while purportedly listening to Charlie. George pushed away the foot that he now felt moving up his leg. Of course, Fred wouldn't give up that easily but simply used his other foot. Since George didn't want to appear like he was scaring away flies under the table, wildly wagging his hands around, he moved his chair closer to the table so that neither Harry nor Bill on his other side would see what was going on. The side effect of this was that he was also closer to Fred now, who shamelessly made use of this. "I'm sorry, George, did I say something wrong?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows. "I didn't mean to be nosy or something..." - "What? Um, no! It's fine... I... what were you asking?" George was quite unhinged now that he felt Fred's foot at his crotch. "Um... I was asking about the products you guys are inventing but if you'd rather keep it quiet..." Harry said uncertainly with a furtive look over to Mrs. Weasley. "Ah... Er... No, that's fine... Well, we already have been inventing quite some stuff actually. But unfortunately, mum has-" With a loud clatter, George let his cutlery fall onto his plate as Fred had made a particularly arousing movement with his foot. "Are you feeling alright Georgie?" his twin asked him innocently, slowly licking grease from a lamb chop off his fingers. George's eyes were fixated on his brother's tongue that was swirling around each finger more and longer than necessary. "You look a bit flustered, dear. Have some lamb, it's delicious!" Fred grinned and turned back to Charlie. George aimed to kick him hard under the table but missed and accidentally hit Ginny, who was sitting on Fred's other side, talking to Hermione. "Ouch! George! Was that _you_? Isn't it enough for you to tell me to fuck off?" - "Damn, I'm so sorry, Ginny!" "Now _really_ , what _is_ going on with you today?" Mrs. Weasley cut in, "All I wanted was a nice family dinner without disturbances and also without _swear words_! If you can't behave yourself, nobody will be going to the Quidditch World Cup! Am I making myself clear?" Ginny and George, who had started to protest immediately, fell silent at once, Ginny with a furious expression and George looking daggers at Fred who merely grinned serenely. "You're gonna pay for that," George mouthed to his twin but Fred acted as though he hadn't understood him.  
  
Unfortunately, dinner took much longer than usual that evening and afterwards Bill and Charlie entertained them all with exciting stories from their work. When Mrs. Weasley ushered the minors to bed, Fred and George couldn't escape and went to Ron's room together with him and Harry. The twins were lying in two spearate camp beds and had trouble to fall asleep because they were not able to intertwine themselves as usual. However, it hadn't been George's intention to sleep anyway, at least not immediately. As soon as he heard Ron and Harry breathing deeply and calmly, he got up, crept over to Fred's bed and tugged at his arm. "Whassup, Georgie? Wanna join me? Dunno if that bed'll hold us both..." Fred asked quitely. "No, dummie, c'mon, I've got a better idea!" George whispered. "Let's sneak out!" At those words Fred, who had already been a little drowsy, was suddenly wide awake again. He got up in an instant and followed his twin out of the room. George led his brother outside into the garden, taking his hand on the way. In silence, they walked down the path to the pond at the far end of the garden. It was girded by reed and once they both had stepped through it, George turned around and kissed his twin. He pulled him close with his hands around Fred's waist and pressed his lips onto his brother's. Fred made a surprised but pleased noise and responded eagerly by parting his lips and letting George slip his tongue into his mouth. His hands found their way to George's head and butt, pulling him even closer. George groaned slightly, before breaking the kiss and wriggling himself free from Fred's grip. "You didn't think that I'd be all lovey-dovey after what you did to me over dinner?" he said in a serious voice. Fred looked up at him guiltily. "I just wanted to keep my promise that we'd have fun..." He tried, and failed, to sound innocent. "Yeah well, but I obviously hadn't that much fun, had I? That was quite some teasing you did there and I'm gonna make you pay for it..." Fred tried to hide his excitement but failed yet again. His twin could see right through him, as always. "Get undressed," George commanded and Fred followed immediately, exposing his already hard member. His brother watched him taking off his clothes and then removed his own garments with a wave of his wand. "What are you gonna do to me, Georgie?" Fred asked with some worry but predominantly thrill in his voice. "As if I was gonna tell you that, Freddie... I'll tell you what I _won't_ do to you, how about that? I'm not going to make you come and I don't want you to touch yourself either. How does that sound?" Fred gulped and looked his brother in the eyes. "It sounds like the punishment I deserve." - "Exactly. Now turn around, bend down and prop up on that tree stump over there." Fred did as he was told and as soon as his hands had touched the wood, he inhaled sharply as he felt a hard slap on his ass. More slaps followed, each of them making him gasp in pain and pleasure. "D'you think that was enough?" George asked him. Fred was genuinely torn, unable to think clearly. "I- I don't know... You decide..." he stammered. "I think that was enough spanking. Spread your legs, Love." Fred obeyed and moved his legs further apart, still leaning onto the tree stump with his arms outstretched. George stroked over his back, drawing a purring sound from him. "Merlin, you sound hot!" George said appreciatively and let his finger trail down Fred's back over his tailbone, all the way down to his entrance. He briefly withdrew his hand only to suck on his fingers and then started to carress the sensitive area around Fred's hole before he pushed one finger in. "Everything ok?" George asked when he heard Fred's breath hitching. "Yeah! Brilliant!" Fred moaned and George started moving his finger a bit. Fred soon groaned of pleasure, so George added a second finger to make scissoring movements. "You can add a third finger, you know?" Fred sighed. " _I'm_ the one making the decisions here," George clarified but smirking pushed in a third finger nevertheless. 

"What are you doing?" Fred asked when George reached for his wand that was lying next to him on the ground, not taking the fingers out. "You know, Freddie, I intend to fuck you hard, so I think it makes sense to add some lube." George answered and pointed his wand at his own hard-on. He removed his fingers from Fred and immediately replaced them by the tip of his cock prodding against his brother's opening. "I don't want you to come but I do want to hear you. Got it?" A shudder ran through Fred's body. "Got it. Please... please fuck me..." George slowly pushed into Fred, making him moan. "God, George, you feel so damn good!" - "That's right, let me hear how good it feels when I fuck you. I wanna hear all your lust and desperation." George slowly thrusted into Fred two more times, then he firmly grabbed his hips and started to pound into him hard. Fred really was becoming desperate as he felt the solid cock filling him but knowing at the same time that he wouldn't get to feel any relief. "Fuck! George! Yeah! ... Oh... You feel... so good! So hard! So deep!" Fred incoherently cried out between the thrusts. He screamed loudly when George hit his prostate. His twin could practically feel the effort it took him to not come. He felt Fred's muscles clenching around him and knew that he himself wouldn't last long. "Damn Freddie... you feel damn good... too! I'm getting... close... I'm- Oh, FRED!" George came with a cry and Fred felt himself being flooded with hot, sticky cum. He was very close to the edge too, his cock heavily leaking precum, but restrained himself as best as he could, breathing fast. George pulled out of him, turned him around and enveloped a trembling Fred in his arms. "You alright, Love?" he asked, still panting heavily. Fred whimpered but nodded nonetheless. George stroked his hair and back as he soothingly whispered into his twin's ear. "It's alright, Freddie, you've been a very good boy just now. And I promise to reward you for this." Fred looked lovingly up at his brother who kept fondling his hair and kissed him gently on the cheek, before he spoke again. "Let's just stay here a while before we get back to bed, shall we?" Fred nodded again, pressed himself closer to George and enjoyed being held by his other half, feeling both of their pulses calming down, their still naked bodies warmed by the summer night's warm air.


	3. Getting dirty in the shower

"Boys! Up you get! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley woke Fred, George, Harry and Ron the next morning. The two younger boys got up groggily and immediately went down to the kitchen. The twins were awake too but took a moment longer to get up. They smiled at each other from their separate camp beds.

"Morning, Freddie."   
"Morning, Georgie. Slept OK?"  
"Yeah, OK. Not better than that though, with you over there... You? Feeling alright?"  
"Yeah... Didn't sleep great either. Breakfast?"  
"Breakfast."  
  
They got up at last. George walked over to his twin and gave him a peck on the mouth, then embraced him and let his hand softly stroke over his butt, where he had spanked him the night before. "Everything alright here too?" - "Sure. I'm not a total wimp." Fred sounded casual, but inwardly George's caring made him feel very happy and loved.  
  
They headed down into the kitchen and this time Fred sat down next to George again. Throughout breakfast the twins enjoyed the close proximity to one another, their legs touching and their arms and hands "accidentally" brushing against each others' every now and then when Fred reached for the marmelade or George for the toast. "George, Ginny, please stay here and help me clearing the table and cleaning the dishes," Mrs. Weasley said when everybody had finished their breakfast. "Why us?" asked Ginny indignantly. "I would've thought this was obvious," Mrs. Weasley answered with raised eyebrows, "After the racket you two made yesterday evening, I think some disciplinary measures will do you good." Fuming, Ginny looked at George but he merely shook his head at her, with a look that said _let me handle it_. "I understand, mum. We acted stupid and we're sorry. Won't happen again. You can go and rest, Ginny and I will take care of everything." Mrs. Weasley eyed him with utmost suspicion but seemed too happy to have her two eldest sons back at home for a few days, so she threw caution to the wind and followed Bill and Charlie into the living room, fussing over Bill's long hair again. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, then. See you later, George," Fred said and left too. "Great. And now we're the only ones to take care of this mess," Ginny said gloomily. "Look, Gin, I'm sorry about yesterday. But I'll handle this one, OK?" George assured hear, peaking out of the kitchen to make sure their mother was occupied. Then he took out his wand. "But George, you're not allowed to use magic yet!" Ginny whispered, barely able to hide her amusement. "Yeah well, I actually never cared much about rules, you know?" George winked at her and finished the task for both of them in the blink of an eye. "Just don't let mum see you. She needs to think we took longer than this, alright?" he told his sister once he had finished. "OK, thanks. What are you going to do now?" - "Gonna take a shower too," George answered and left the kitchen.  
  
Fred was standing in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water pattering down onto his skin. He let his hands glide over his upper body, cleaning himself, then his right hand slid down to his groin. He was hard and whinced when pictures of the night before popped up in his head. It would be so easy for him to give in to his urge to take his cock into his hand, stroke himself and relish the relief. However, he didn't touch himself but merely swore under his breath. "That's a good boy." Fred jumped and turned around to face the bathroom door. He hadn't heard his twin entering the room. "George! Dammit, you gave me a heart attack!" - "I'm genuinely sorry, Love," George said and looked it too, "I didn't mean to scare you but I do have a promise to keep and... Well, what better opportunity than this? You're already naked, you look gorgeous when you're all wet like this... you smell divine and... you're quite obviously already aroused..." George was eying Fred's errection with hungry eyes. "Oh, and I have to take a shower too, I'm quite dirty actually, you know?" he added grinning. Then he took off his clothes and joined his twin under the jet of water. Fred welcomed him with a smile and a kiss. "But what if someone-" - "Hears us? Privacy charm. Already in place," George interrupted him. "I figured. I know you're not stupid, Georgie. I was going to say what if someone saw us coming out of here together? Or saw you entering?" George shrugged. "Then what? Then all they'll know is that we possibly saw each other naked. Very big deal. Now relax, Love and enjoy your reward for being such a good slut for me."   
  
Fred took a deep breath and leaned against the tiled wall. It was a bit cold at first but he himself was feeling quite hot rather fast as George slid down onto his knees and looked up into his eyes, his mouth level with Fred's now rock-hard dick. "Fuck, George, you look so hot like that!" he muttered, admiring the way those wet, half-long ginger strands were now plastered to his twin's forehead and neck. "Why thank you, Love," George replied and Fred could feel the warm whiff of his breath on the tip of his cock, "I must say, you also look hot as always and most of all... delicious!" With his right hand, he gently pulled back the foreskin and started to lick the head of Fred's cock, his tongue gliding around it in circles, over and over again. Fred groaned and rested his head against the wall. He could feel George's smile as he closed his lips around his cock and slowly took the whole length of it into his warm and soft mouth. George kept his tongue swirling around while bobbing his head forwards and backwards, his right hand now resting on Fred's thigh, his left hand gently fondling his balls. Fred let out a moan and grabbed his brother's hair with both his hands. George allowed him to control the movements of his head in Fred's own pace. He guided his twin's head back and forth along his throbbing boner, thrusting deep into his mouth whenever he pulled George towards himself. George was now holding on to Fred's hips with both his hands to steady himself. He was choking and spluttering around his brother's cock as he was face-fucked hard but when Fred looked down to check on him, he merely gestured for him to keep going. Seeing his brother submissive like that, for him and him alone, combined with the exquisite warmth of the mouth around him and the feeling of George's tongue still encircling him, was more than Fred could take. "Oh fuck, Georgie! I wo- won't... last... long... you're so damn- oargh!" With a deep growl he came hard and his cum forcefully spurted into George's mouth. He did his best to swallow all of it, carefully licking up everything that wasn't washed away by the shower. Fred was feeling lightheaded now and let himself slide down the wall to rest on the ground, George crawling up next to him. Fred pulled his brother close and kissed him gently, tasting himself on those soft lips. They sat there for a moment, their arms around each other, the water washing over them. "You're amazing, Georgie. And quite a slut yourself, aren't you?" Fred grinned. "Well, I am for _you_ , Love. You've earned it." George replied, sounding a little hoarse. "I didn't... I wasn't going too hard just now, was I?" Fred asked concerned. "Don't be stupid, Freddie. I'm fine. I'm not a total wimp either." George winked at his brother.


	4. Firewhisky and a pact

"I've got an idea! Let's play a game!" The day had gone by rather quickly, yet uneventfully. After their joint shower Fred and George had spent time outside in the garden with the others, played a few rounds of Quidditch and then enjoyed the warm evening air until almost everyone else had gone to bed. Whispering to each other, they had been contemplating possibilities to sneak out before and maybe even during the World Cup, when Bill and Charlie had come over and asked them whether they wanted to join in on some Firewhisky Bill had brought with him. Fred and George didn't have to be asked twice and the four of them had retreated to the living room, cast a soundproofing charm as to not wake the whole house and had been sitting together, happily making conversation until Fred had decided to spice things up with a drinking game. "Let's play _Nevever Have I Ever_! That muggle drinking game, you know?" - "I don't, actually," Charlie admitted and the other three gasped incredulously. "What have you done your whole life? Always been chasing after dragons, have you?" Bill teased him. "OK, I'll go first and we'll move clockwise. Then Charlie'll get the hang of it soon enough," Fred decided, "Never have I ever touched a dragon. There. And now everyone who _has_ touched one has to drink a shot of Firewhisky." - "I see. Well. HA. HA." Charlie grinned and downed his Whisky. "I'm next! Never have I ever... um... been a Hogwarts prefect!" George smirked broadly at his older brothers who rolled their eyes and drank.

It was Bill's turn next. He looked at Charlie with a curious expression. "You know... there's something I've always been asking myself... I know I myself will have to drink, but still... Never have I ever kissed a girl." Bill leered and emptied his glas. "Oh very funny!" Charlie retorted after having cleared his own glas too. "Now how am I supposed to get back at you for that? Never have I ever kissed a bloke?" - "No Charlie, I don't think you understand the game, you're supposed to-" Bill stopped dead when he heard the clinking of glasses and saw the twins drinking out of the corner of his eye. "What are you two doing?" - “Um... drinking...?" Fred answered with an innocent expression that fooled no one. "Maybe _you_ didn't understand the game correctly, Bill... When someone says to never have done something that you _have_ , you're supposed to drink." - "Yeah, but... you... I mean... Charlie just... You _do_ know we're talking about... real kissing... with tongue and all..." Fred rolled his eyes. "I might be younger than you but I'm not stupid." - "But you two didn't drink before, when it was about kissing girls, did you?" - "Makes even more sense now, don't you think?" Charlie asked. "So... you two are gay? Or is this just one of your jokes?" Bill pressed on but Charlie cut in again. "Leave them be, Bill, they're young, they can experiment. And if they're gay - so what?" - "Yeah, so what, Bill? Let's resume the game, shall we? Never have I ever kissed a _french_ woman," Fred provoked him. "Oh how very funny, given that you've never kissed _any_ girl before as we just found out," Bill grimaced at Fred and drank. "Nope. But Charlie has. No french one tough, as I guessed correctly. And I want to get _you_ drunk," Fred winked at Bill. "To seduce me?" Bill laughed and pretended to shudder. "Naaah sorry, but you're not my type," Fred told him casually. "Besides, my boyfriend would get jealous." - "So now you also have a _boyfriend_?" - "Never have I ever received more than three O.W.L.s at school," George said loudly in an attempt to steer the conversation into calmer waters. "Don't distract from the subject now," Bill protested as he and Charlie downed their glasses once more. "Never have I ever  _shagged_ a bloke," he stated, looking in a challenging way at Fred who ostentatiously drank his shot. "Damn, you too, George?" - "Yup. And while we're at it, I've also got a boyfriend." Never thought this game could be that interesting..." Bill said grinning. "I've got one!" Charlie shouted, "Never have I ever _got_ shagged by a bloke!" The twins looked at each other, shrugged, gave identical sighs of mock resignation and downed their glasses.

After three more rounds in which further discoveries were made (among other things, that Charlie had once sold a dragon egg illegally on the black market, Bill had once had a threesome with two women, Fred and George had both given blow job's to a man as well as received some and all four of them had at least once jerked off to the thought of a man), they were all so wasted that they decided to end the game. "Freddie... I gots a spinning in my head!" George muttered as he leaned against his twin who wrapped his arms around him. "I know, Georgie... That's the Flia... Fila... the whiks... the booze, Georgie..." All of a sudden, George sat up straight again. "Maybe that's good, Freddie!" he shouted excitedly. "Spinning's like dancing!" He tried to stand, spread his arms and attempted to pirouette around the room, only to stumble and bump into Bill who was standing next to the armchair Charlie was snoring in, snickering examining his younger brother who was fast asleep. "Oh hi, Georgie!" he now laughed, holding him to keep him from falling. "BILL! Bill... I think I'm drunk..." George giggled. "You don't say, Georgie! You know what? You should problabl... probably go to bed..." - "But Freddie! Freddie must come too!" - “Yeah, Freddie will go to bed too, won't you Fred?" Bill asked the other twin who was lying flat on his back on the living room rug, laughing at the sight of Charlie sleeping in the armchair. "Bed? Yeah! More comfy... better than floor!" Fred stammered as he got up and staggered towards George. "Right... but you'll wake up Ron and Harry... Go to _your_ room, I'll sleep on the sofa." - "But you can sleep in my bed, Bill, I sleeps with Freddie!" George grinned serenely. "Oh, oh, oh, George, don't let your boyfriend hear this!" Bill laughed. George, now holding on to his twin, broke into a fit of giggles. "Sssshhhhh, Freddie! My boyfriend mustn't knooooow!" Fred and Bill grinned at each other, then Fred managed to maneuver George out of the room and up the stairs.

How they arrived in their room without waking everybody up, neither of them knew. Maybe it was because the family was used to racket from them and the Ghoul. In any case, somehow it had worked. Clumsily, the twins took off their clothes down to their underwear and slumped down into Fred's bed. George fumbled the blanket over them and cuddled himself against his brother. "Was a silly game, Freddie." - "Naaah, was fun! Aaand intre... interesting!" George chuckled at this. "Yeah... Bill and two women... I needs only you, Freddie." - "Aaawwww Georgie, sweet..." Fred gave him a hearty kiss on the forehead. "Freddiiiie! You make my face all wet!" George protested laughing but nevertheless snuggled closer to Fred. "But I still loves you, Freddie... You can never... never get rid of me." Fred sighed happily. "Gooood! Love you too much... Never _want_ to get rid of you... Hmmmm... Feels nice..." George had started to stroke Fred's back and was kissing his neck but now stopped abruptly. "I still gots spinning in my head..." he whined. "I'll hold you, Georgie... Better?" Fred was holding his twin tightly with one arm, gently fondling his hair with his other hand. George was holding on to his brother equally tightly and they both fell asleep like this, their whole bodies intertwined with each other, cuddled up together as closely as possible. 

❤️❤️❤️

Thanks to Bill, who hadn't only brought Firewhisky but also a supply of hangover potion, nobody of the others learned about the drinking that had happened the night before. Early in the morning, Bill and Charlie decided to move to the camp beds in Ron's room but in the hallway they ran into Fred who was on his way back from the bathroom. So they joined the twins in their room and, toasting with the hangover potion, they all made the pact that what happens with the Firewhisky stays with the Firewhisky. Nobody thought anything of Fred and George sharing one bed for the rest of the morning nor of Bill and Charlie sharing the other one. What the twins did think though, was that the evening and the resulting pact had brought the four of them closer together. They always had gotten along well with their two oldest brothers but now they all particularly enjoyed each others' company for the remainder of the summer days at The Burrow before the Quidditich World Cup. However, Fred and George still made sure to have enough opportunities to spend time alone, away from the eyes of everyone else. Because close as they might feel to Bill and Charlie, they were in complete understanding that they would never feel as close to anyone else as they did to each other. 


End file.
